


宝宝是怎么来的？

by Marvinisbroken



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, innocent gabriel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinisbroken/pseuds/Marvinisbroken
Summary: 加百列想知道宝宝是怎么来的，他问了很多人，最后克劳利告诉他当然是打炮拉~





	宝宝是怎么来的？

“宝宝是怎么来的？”加百列一边翻着书一边问。介于书店里除了他就只有亚兹拉斐尔，所以可怜的亚兹只好放下热腾腾的可可，应答到“…什么？”

“宝宝，人类的婴儿。”加百列终于放下手中的《暮光之城》，紫色的眼眸直直地盯着亚兹拉斐尔，“他们是怎么…出生的？”

如果是一个孩子这样向亚兹拉斐尔提问，他会觉得很可爱，说不定还会给予一个天使的抱抱。但是一个西装革履的中年人带着疑问和天真的语气问“宝宝是怎么来的？”就有点儿惊悚了。要不是明白加百列是真的对人类一无所知，亚兹拉斐尔就要以为这是性暗示了。

书店里一阵迷之沉默，加百列不解的眨了眨眼睛。如果克劳利在的话，他一定能立即想出一个话题转移加百列的注意。但是，亚兹拉斐尔只是个普通的天使，面对上司（即使是曾经的）的严肃提问他无法回避。再说了，哪个天使能拒绝紫色眼眸的注视呢？加百列当初得到的这个紫色“美瞳”的奖励，完全就是作弊的技能。终于，他轻轻咳了一下，然后走向旁边的书架，“这个问题比较复杂，人类呢也是上个世纪才明白过来的，好在我这里有好几本书你试着研究一下。”说着亚兹拉斐尔把几本书摆在加百列的面前。

“《物种起源》、《人体解剖学》、《小鸟和蜜蜂》？”加百列认真地念着封皮上标题，“我知道达尔文，但他不是在地狱…”“你饿不饿加百列？”亚兹拉斐尔大声说，他拿上外套做出要出门的样子。加百列的注意力全在书上，只是慢条斯理的说：“亚兹拉斐尔，我们天使不需要人类的食物。”“但是，隔壁街上的甜品店出了一款新的甜点叫‘天使草莓’，名字里有个‘天使’哦。我可以给你带一份，加双倍的草莓。”通过这些天的相处，亚兹拉斐尔发现加百列和他还是有一点儿共同之处的，比如都喜欢水果和甜食——虽然这可能是大部分天使的共同爱好。

没有回答，只有翻书的声音。那就是同意了，亚兹拉斐尔已经习惯了加百列这种闷骚的表达。于是，他慢慢靠近门口：“那就麻烦你暂时看一下书店，我一会儿就回来。”说罢推开门大踏步的走向车水马龙的街道。

 

事情怎么会变成这样呢？这要从一个星期前说起。众所周知，啊不，是悄然而至的天启，在恶魔和天使还有那个叫亚当的男孩的共同努力下，还没开始就结束了。这么大的事情，天堂地狱一定会有奖惩机制的，克劳利和亚兹拉斐尔通过互换身份逃过一劫，其他的就没那么幸运了。单说加百列，他虽然不用沐浴地狱之火，但也因失职而降级，并且被罚下基层学习一年。所以第二天当亚兹拉斐尔打开书店的门，看到拿着行李箱在门口徘徊的加百列，差点儿发出和哈斯塔一样的尖叫声。等到加百列在屋里坐定，他才松了口气，“原来不是来追责的啊”。在心虚的驱使下，亚兹拉斐尔同意加百列在一年的学习期间住在这里。好消息，加百列现在不再是亚兹拉斐尔的上司了，那颐指气使的态度就收敛了一些，而且现在他行奇迹也要写报告了，所以也不能对亚兹他们做出什么报复行动。坏消息呢，加百列对人类生活一点儿也不了解，这就意味着亚兹拉斐尔需要手把手的教导他，时刻提防着他会搞出什么乱子。这一突发事件，亚兹拉斐尔当然第一时间偷偷给克劳利打了电话，警告他这段时间最好离书店远一点儿。

“这么说轮到你当保姆了，天使？”克劳利可一点儿都不怕那些大天使们。

“这是很严肃的事情，加百列可不是个孩子。”亚兹拉斐尔的语气有点儿生气了。

“对哦，我可不能再叫你天使了，万一加百列也应声那就太尴尬了，你说呢，叫达令怎么样？”

“克劳利，我要挂电话了。”

“好啦，我知道了，我暂时不会过去了。那明天的晚饭…”

亚兹拉斐尔看了一眼走来走去整理房间的加百列，压低声音说：“明天我们老地方见。”

“好的，天使，明天见。”克劳利也故意用低沉的声音说。

“拜拜，克劳利。”亚兹拉斐尔挂了电话，脸上挂着诡异的微笑，他才不会承认开始的生气是因为不能和克劳利常联系了。

“亚兹拉斐尔。”

“我在定外卖，什么事？！”正在惆怅的亚兹拉斐尔被神出鬼没的加百列再次吓到，这种惊吓会在以后的时间里经常发生，还好天使没有心脏病。

“房间里没有衣柜吗？”

“我没有那么多的衣服。”

“…”加百列开始展示他的技能，紫色眼眸的凝视。

“这附近，有个家具店，或许我们一会儿可以去看看。”亚兹拉斐尔认命道。

 

回忆起这个星期的经历，亚兹拉斐尔就脑壳疼。他不仅要给加百列解释各种人类社会的现象，满足他的各种要求，还要阻止加百列干出类似于和游乐园的孩子争夺旋转木马这样的事。给加百列当保姆简直比对抗天启还要累，而且这事只能自己来，他不敢想象要是克劳利和加百列待在一起一分钟会发生什么。为此，他甚至在那顿晚饭后都没有再联系克劳利了。“宝宝是怎么来的？”这个问题亚兹拉斐尔当然知道，毕竟他曾经和亚当夏娃走得很近。天堂没有性教育，想什么呢，所有的天使都是上帝造的，天使可不需要性爱。亚兹拉斐尔还是很欣慰加百列能问这个问题的，在此之前大天使们视人类如草芥，根本不在乎人类交配还是繁衍的破事。虽然解释起来很尴尬，但这的确是一个进步。所以亚兹拉斐尔需要认真思考如何回答，如何深入简出、严肃风趣、科学合理又能坚定信仰、还不带任何嘲讽之意的解释呢？亚兹拉斐尔希望甜点能够带给自己一些思路。就在这时，他在甜品店外看到一个熟悉的身影——

“克劳利？！”

被发现的恶魔只好转过身来，伸出双臂做出拥抱的姿势：“好巧啊，天使，大街上这么多甜品店，你却走进了这家…”天使用力的拥抱打断了恶魔的花言巧语。克劳利之前担心自己的贸然接近会引起天使的怒火的想法烟消云散，他像哄小孩似的拍了亚兹拉斐尔的背，天使今天似乎有点儿焦虑，不要问他为什么知道，他就是知道。

“发生什么事了吗？”克劳利透过墨镜看着亚兹拉斐尔眼睛，是深蓝色的。

“哦克劳利，见到你太好了，我最近忙到没时间给你打电话了。你也来这儿吃甜品吗？”亚兹拉斐尔微微仰着头看着克劳利，丝毫没有注意到他们已经抱了好一会儿了。

“额…”当然不是，克劳利只是想念他的天使，所以想来附近看看，随便买个甜品当礼物。但他说不出口，这一点儿都不恶魔。

“无所谓了。我有个问题要问你，”亚兹拉斐尔迫不及待的说，“宝宝是怎么来的？”

“这…”克劳利眼神飘忽了起来，“这是什么性暗示吗？”

“克劳利！”亚兹拉斐尔立即用力推开他，“你的脑子里都在想些什么啊？”

“没办法，我是恶魔呀。”克劳利耸了耸肩。

“总之，我们需要好好讨论这个问题，来吧，我们进去说。”亚兹拉斐尔可没有把买甜品当成躲避加百列的借口，或许吧，反正吃点儿东西（特别标注，和恶魔一起）也不会怎么样嘛。

 

回忆起这个星期的经历，加百列的脑壳也疼了起来。他没想到人类的生活居然是这样的，这样美妙？！这和他几千年来遵从的信仰一点儿也不一样。人类自愿走出了上帝给予他们的伊甸园，是错误的选择，就应该遭罪。然而，通过这些天的实地考察和学习，加百列不得不惊叹起人类的文明。他原以为天堂的敌人只有地狱里的恶魔们，现在看来人类也是一种威胁。他开始明白上帝对他做出这样的惩处的深意，是为了深入人类内部，预防人类的反叛。亚兹拉斐尔这样软敷敷的天使显然已经被人类同化了，不能担此重责，而他，大天使加百列是绝对不会这般堕落的。

“咚咚咚”一阵敲门声打断了他的思绪。

啊，亚兹拉斐尔已经回来了吗？希望他记得草莓要双份的。加百列这样想着，放下手中的《小鸟和蜜蜂》（因为另外两本有点儿难懂）向门口走去。

眼前这个矮个子胡子男显然不是亚兹拉斐尔，加百列收起脸上的微笑问：“亚兹拉斐尔不在，请问有什么事吗？”

“不在？”沙德威尔中士愣了一下，他没有见过加百列心里有些紧张，不由得摸了摸魔力手指，“那就请您代为转达一个口信，就说沙德威尔中士不干了，他要去结婚了。”

“你就是亚兹拉斐尔的得力探员？”加百列觉得亚兹拉斐尔的眼光真的不行，结交的都是些什么怪人。

“正是在下。”沙德威尔可没听出嘲讽的意味，骄傲地挺起胸膛，“别看我这样，我可是驱魔的一把好手…”

加百列可没时间听人类瞎吹，他翻了个白眼准备把门关上，但突然早上的那个问题转回他的脑子里。亚兹拉斐尔显然不想告诉他，可没准这个人类可以。

“冒昧的问一个问题可以吗？”加百列对于人类假模假式的那套拿捏的很熟练了，因为和天堂的差不离，“宝宝是怎么来的？”

“哦，这个嘛…”沙德威尔觉得这个人还不错，居然关心起他和特雷西夫人婚后的生活，“我们都太老了，没有孩子也能过。如果特雷西想要，我们可能会收养一个，女人嘛，结婚了你就懂了。”

加百列似懂非懂地点点头，然后，关上了大门。

“真奇怪。”沙德威尔自言自语道，“我说错什么了吗？难道他是个基佬？”

加百列倒是没有被这些话触怒，他只是，不明白。收养？结婚？女人？有什么联系吗？好在这里是书店，他很快就找到了一本牛津词典翻了起来。

 

“咚咚咚”又是一阵敲门声打破店内的宁静。

怎么回事，怎么亚兹拉斐尔一走，顾客就全来了？加百列气恼地合上词典去开门，如果这次不是亚兹拉斐尔，他就直接关门！

“哐”的一声，加百列打开了门，眼前出现了一位年轻漂亮的女孩。

“哦，你好，我是加百列。”加百列立即又换上职业假笑。

“哦，你好，我是安娜丝玛，”经历过世界末日的女巫已经成熟了许多，至少不会为一个和大天使一样名姓的人大惊小怪了，“我是来亚兹拉斐尔先生这儿找一本旧书的，他今天不在吗？”

“他有事出去了，你可以先进来。”

“好的，”说着，安娜丝玛一闪身，后面出现了一个腼腆的男人，“这是牛顿，我的男朋友。”

“你好，加百列先生。”牛顿乖巧的打招呼。

“你好。”加百列忍住了翻白眼的冲动，将他们带进书店里。

天使实际上没有性别，自然也没有欲望。只是天使对美的事物有着天生的好感。不过，每个天使的审美都有那么一点儿差异，牛顿·帕西法似乎就不那么符合加百列的审美。“需要什么，就直接拿吧，等亚兹拉斐尔回来了我告诉他。”加百列继续坐在书桌前进行他的研究，偶尔瞄一眼安娜丝玛。

安娜丝玛今天穿了一件墨绿色的裙装，和她乌黑的长发很配。她正费力的想够书架最高层的那本书，牛顿立即帮她拿了下来，两人相视一笑。“哼”目睹这一切的加百列发出酸酸的声音，那个问题又一次涌上心头。

“安娜丝玛小姐，我可以问你一个问题吗？”加百列微笑着看着安娜丝玛，还眨了眨紫色的眼睛。

“不用客气，请说。”

“宝宝是怎么来的？”

安娜丝玛应当觉得奇怪，但是她就是伴随着不可思议长大的呀，她低头想了一会儿，说“你是指生育的问题吗？其实很简单，就拿我和牛顿来说，那天我们… ”

“送子鸟！”牛顿突然打断安娜丝玛的描述，加百列终于忍不住又翻了一个白眼，“是送子鸟把宝宝送到父母手中的。”

加百列看了看牛顿，牛顿看了看安娜丝玛，安娜丝玛又看了看牛顿。“是的，送子鸟说不定还没有灭绝。”安娜丝玛最后说道。

“时间不早了，我们就不打扰加百列先生了，书的话下次再来好了。”牛顿挽着安娜丝玛向门口走去。

“再见。”加百列简短的做了道别。

 

送子鸟？加百列更加疑惑了，这是什么人类之间的暗语吗？加百列想问问亚兹拉斐尔，可是他还是没有回来。怎么回事？今天的甜点要排队吗？亚兹拉斐尔那个傻子不会乖乖地站在队伍里一直等吧。加百列越想越是心烦意乱，这时他突然瞥见了桌子上的电话。对了，如果天使和人类都不肯回答，那么为什么不问一问恶魔呢？他们大天使们一直和地狱里的一些恶魔保持着一定频率的联系。“是为了交换情报。”米迦勒这样说的。于是，加百列拿起了话筒，这个座机居然还是老式的。轻轻吹了一口气，电话就飞速运转起来了。

“谁？是谁在哪边呀？”加百列一听就知道是别西卜。

“是我，别西卜。”

“哟，大天使加百列，您这是在哪儿快活啊。天启的失败，你一定得到晋升了吧。哦，对了，替我谢谢米迦勒啊，谢谢她提供的假的圣水，让我在下属面前颜面尽失！”

恶魔尖酸刻薄的声音仿佛能穿透电话线，加百列不由得离话筒远了一些。

“蠢货，说话别夹枪带棒的。我们也受到了惩罚，我还没有埋怨你们的情报不实，你倒是先骂起我来了。”

“是吗？那亲爱的上帝给你的惩罚是什么？一巴掌吗？！你知道撒旦大人的怒火有多烫吗？我知道！”

“好了，好了。”为了不把这次通话变成比惨大会，加百列赶紧直奔主题，“我问你一个问题，你知道人类的宝宝是怎么来的吗？”

“这是什么问题？脑筋急转弯？”

“不是。”

“猜对有奖吗？”

“我说了，不是！”

“加百列，”话筒里传来别西卜深吸一口气的声音，“看在撒旦的份上，你 他妈 为 什 么 要 问 我 ——嘟”

加百列的手一抖，也不知道是谁先挂了电话。果然，地狱那帮蠢货是靠不住的。他回头一定要向米迦勒告状。太气人了，加百列确定出去透透气。

他刚把门锁好，就看见一辆宾利飞驰而来停在对面的街道上。两个熟悉的身影有说有笑的从车里出来。“我就知道！”虽然加百列早就知道亚兹拉斐尔在和恶魔厮混，但是亲眼看到这一幕还是让他火冒三丈。

“亚兹拉斐尔！”加百列气势汹汹的走了过来。亚兹拉斐尔赶紧上前一步，满脸堆笑地举起蛋糕“加百列你看，这个甜品我给你带来了，有好多草莓片呢。”无济于事，加百列恶狠狠地瞪着身后的克劳利，克劳利则把手搭在亚兹拉斐尔的肩上以示立场。有看热闹的人已经偷偷举起了手机。

克劳利没说话，亚兹拉斐尔也继续举着蛋糕。加百列一时不知道说些什么好，最后，他问了“克劳利，你知道宝宝是怎么来的吗？”

克劳利和亚兹拉斐尔对视了一眼，马上明白过来这就是亚兹拉斐尔的麻烦根源。于是，他扒了下墨镜，用金黄的蛇瞳看着加百列，然后说：“你是智障吗？当然是打炮啊！”

END

ps 其实加百列并没有听懂，但他还是很气

pps 最后三人一起去看了《五十度灰》？


End file.
